warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
I Stand Alone
"I Stand Alone" is a song from the Warner Bros. 1998 animated film Quest for Camelot. It was sung by the film's deuteragonist Garrett voiced by his singer Bryan White. The song was written by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster. Sequence After learning from Ayden that Excalibur is somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, Garrett goes after it, thus he assists to Kayley that He and Ayden work alone, He then goes into his song as he uses his stick to tap the stone he's standing on to rise up to the cliff and fallen tree up the waterfall. Garrett opens up the waterfall with his stick and goes underneath it before it closes right on Kayley. He then swings from the giant tree in the forest to a pile of branches until he reaches the rock surface with Kayley trying to catch up with him unaware that Bladebeak is following them. Garrett then reaches to other side of the forest via water fountains from the lake and landing on an alive tree stump which moves him to a bottom side of the forest before he sets off on an helicopter like flower which takes him up to a rock cliff slope, Kayley however, climbs up the rock cliff and finally catches up with Garrett who then finally and reluctantly lets her help him to find Excalibur. Reprise Later on in the film, After the heroes have found Excalibur and exit the forest, Garrett then hands the sword to Kayley and tells her that he doesn't belong in Camelot and heads back in the forest with Ayden. Garrett tells Ayden that he feels that Kayley will not see him as knight if he goes to Camelot with her. He claims himself that he isn't a knight, a man or anything, and keeps travelling further in the forest. Lyrics Film Version= :I know the sound of each rock and stone, :And I embrace what others fear. :You are not to roam in this forgotten place, :Just the likes of me are welcome here. :Everything breathes :And I know each breath :For me it means life :For others, it's death :It's perfectly in balance :Perfectly planned :More than enough :For this man :Like every tree :Stands on it's own :Reaching for the sky :I stand alone :I share my world :With no one else :All by myself :I stand alone :I seen your world :With these very eyes :Don't come any closer :Don't even try :I've felt all the pain :And heard all the lies :But in my world there's no :Compromise :Like every tree :Stands on it's own :Reaching for the sky :I stand alone :I share my world :With no one else :All by myself :I stand alone :All by myself :I stand alone :All by myself :I stand alone |-|Reprise= :Like every tree, :Stands on its own, :Reaching for the sky, :I Stand Alone, :Speech :You don't understand. In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a knight, Not a man, not anything. :I share my world, :With no one else, :All by myself, :I stand... alone. |-|Steve Perry version= :I know the sound of each rock and stone :I embrace what others fear :You are not to roam in this forgotten place :Just the likes of me welcome here :Everything breathes :And I know each breath :More than enough for this man :Like every tree stands on its own :Reaching for the sky I stand alone :I share my world with no one else :All by myself, I stand alone :Deep in the darkness my heart :My heart still sees :Everything I'll never be :Behind these eyes I go everywhere :There's no need for sympathy :Everything breathes :And I know each breath :In my world there's no comprise :Like every tree stands on its own :Oh, reaching for the sky I stand alone :I share my world with no one else :All by myself :Still I will remember :Still I run with you, yeah :And when it's time for you to go :Take me in your heart :Like every tree stands on its own :Oh, reaching for the sky I stand alone :I share my world with no one else :All by myself, I stand alone :All by myself :All by myself :I stand alone Trivia *On the soundtrack version of the song, The reprise is paired up with the original song by placing the reprise at the start of the song. Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Quest for Camelot Songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs in Warner Bros. Sing Along Category:Sad Songs